


Press f to pay respect to Adam Milligan's patience

by Doublebubblebitchqueen (orphan_account)



Series: Crossovers I think should happen . [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is So Done, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Mistaken Identity, Truth Spells, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doublebubblebitchqueen
Summary: Adam gets out the cage somehow and now he's in a different dimension , and apparently he's dead .





	Press f to pay respect to Adam Milligan's patience

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing .

When Adam woke up in an alley he new something was wrong , mostly because he wasn't on fire , or being stabbed, or sliced , well you get the point .Adam gave himself a small celebration of not being in the cage and for being alive .

He also noticed that someone was next to him, who looked a lot like Michael . Adam stumbled to his feet and pressed his hand against the wall as the world did a 180° on him , ok so he had a concussion ,very cool

Adam looked around him , taking in his surroundings , he was in an alley in a city and he had no means of getting home .Adam made the mistake of turning around to quickly and was hit by the nasuea . He saw a flash of white infront of his eyes and the world wasn't spinning anymore.

Adam wasn't stupid , he could connect the dots . If he got out of hell that means he could have brought something up with him , or in this case , someone namely Michael . Adam started to pace , was Michael in his own vessel or was he in the backseat , could he have brought Lucifer up as well or just Michael , how would he get home ,would - 

"You know I'm you're head right ", maybe Michael said sounding exasperated."and that I can take the wheel and time I want ." That prospect sent fear shooting through Adams body , that would mean that Michael could restart the apocalypse ,or kill every one he loves ,or - . Adam came to a realisation ,why ?, Why hasn't Michael taken the wheel

"Then why haven't you taken over yet" Adam probably looked crazy , talking to himself in an alley

. "Well Adam, I'm just gonna watch this play out"

"Watch what play out Michael , there's nothing to even play with"

Michael didn't say anything, instead turning away and looking at the super screens. Adam thew his hand up in the air , why did he have to be stuck with the moany bastard. 

Adam turned and walked out of the alley , Michael following behind him as he navigated his way throughout New York. His thoughts were racing , was Michael actually here or was he a hallucination , was he out the cage or was this all an elaborate torture , making him think he was free before snatching it away, was there a heaven here , was there a he-

"You know Adam , I never thought I would visit another of my father's world's , yet here I am . In a completely different dimension to you're home . "

Adam paused for a second , was he in a different dimension or was Michael just fucking with his brian . It would mean that Lucifer couldn't find him , well except for the Michael next to him , who he was pretty sure was just really bored .

"What do you mean different dimension " he whispered , walking over to a park bench and sitting on it . Michael followed him and sat next down .

"Well Adam , my father created multitudes of dimensions all different in little ways . Like in one dinosaurs never went extinct and in another chocolate was drunk like water . Each one having one thing in common , god always left them to start another . "

Adam blinked , taking it all in , there was a multiverse and he wasn't in his . And that meant Spiderman was real in one , Adam did a tiny celebration inside his head for that .

"For instance one time Sam and Dean went to one where their entire lives where a TV show , your actually a fan favourite ." 

That really shocked Adam , people actually liked him , in another universe , granted , but they liked him .

"Also Adam there's two people stating at you weirdly over next to the fountain"

Adam looked over and sure enough , there was two boys looking at him like he was the man who killed their hamster . Adam didn't realise he was staring until one of the boys started making their way towards him turned around when they started to move , and started walking away from the creepy children. 

Adam got a good six feet before he had a hand on his shoulder . Adam stiffened , Michael was clapping sarcasticly next to the boys who were still looking at him like he killed their hamster . Adam was just about to walk away when the goth one spoke

"Luke , how the Hades are you alive "

Adam blinked , who the fuck was Luke and why did these small angry children thing he was him . 

"I'm sorry , but you got the wrong guy my name's Adam not luk-"

He was cut of by a weird snake lady thing coming towards the , Lucifer and Michael had taught him stuff in the cage like how fast he could bleed out and where all his main arteries where and how fast Michael could puncture them , but the had neve told him about evil snake ladies .

"I smell a creature that stinks if hell " , her voice cut of when she found his gaze and she smirked " well well well , if it isn't Luke Castellan , back from his trip to eslyum "

Now Adam was confused , people kept on calling him Luke when that wasn't his name , now he was talking to evil snake ladies.

Then Michael started the talk " You know Adam , you could let me take over you know ,let me kill her "

Adam made a split second decision , Michael probably couldn't trigger the apocalypse in this world and if they were about to die , he turned to the creepy children. 

" When I wake up make cut on my arm , if it's glows knock me out again , and do it quickly . "

The boys next to him looked at him , in confusion , and rightfully so because what Adam was about to do was gonna be crazy .

Adam turned to the evil snake lady and let Michael past his barriers . Adam felt like he was slowly falling asleep the pitch black creeping up on his gaze .

"What are you trying to do Luke , you have no powe- "she was cut of by her skin starting to smoke . Adam tried not to focus on her screams that sounded so human .

Abruptly the screaming stopped and Adam looked at her , or what was left of her .there was a pile of dust where she stood before. The look of horror on the boys faces was the last thing he saw as the world faded into black and Michael took full control. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me on Tumblr @doublebubblebitchqueen please I need vindication.


End file.
